Frequently Asked Questions/Battle
Q: Question regarding "Attack". Can I attack with multiple units? If so, can those units be from different Battle Areas? A: Yes, you can. Multiple units can participate in a single attack, and you can even choose those units from separate Battle Areas. Q: Question regarding "Attack / Block". If more than one units are attacking, are the BP combined? A: Yes. The attack damage of that attack is equal to the combined BP of those units. That number is dealt to the blocking caster/unit. Q: Question regarding "Attack / Block". Will the attacking unit receives counter damage if it's blocked by opposing unit? A: No. Attacking units will never be damaged by the blocking unit. The usage of BP in an attack is only to determine the number of attack damage dealt by attacking units and attack damage received by blocking unit. Q: Question regarding "Attack / Block". If the attacking units is blocked by an opposing unit and they deal enough damage to break it, will the rest of that damage be dealt to the caster? A: No. No matter how much damage is left, it will only break the unit. The rest of that damage will not be dealt to the caster. However, if the breaking unit is the last unit of that Battle Area, attack bonus occurs. Q: Question regarding "Attack / Block". When I'm attacking, do I decide which one I would deal attack damage? A: No. The blocking player is the one who decides which caster/unit would block (thus receive attack damage). Q: Question regarding "Caster / Attack / Block". What happens when my unit attacks a Battle Area with zero units and 0 HP? A: In this case, you are not allowed to declare an attack against that Battle Area. The minimum condition for a Battle Area to be able to be attacked is having at least 1 HP and/or one unit on it. Q: Question regarding "Attack / Block". My right Battle Area is attacked while there are no units on it. Can I use a unit from my left Battle Area to block that attack? A: No, you cannot. You may only assign a unit or a caster on the attacked Battle Area as a blocker. In this case, a caster with no HP cannot block. Q: Question regarding "Block". Can a unit block if it's in Check state? A: Yes, it can. It may even block any number of times during that turn. When you declare a blocker, the state of your units does not matter. Q: Question regarding "Block". Can one of my units block more than once per turn? A: Yes, it can. That is as long as that unit survives on the field. Q: Question regarding "Block". When a unit in Normal state blocks, does it become Check state? A: No, it doesn't. When a unit is assigned as a blocker, its state never changes. Q: Question regarding "Block". Can I choose multiple units to block a single attack? A: No. During an attack, you may only choose one unit/caster to block. Q: Question regarding "Attack / Block / Reaction". My opponent has declared blocker against my attacking units. At this step, which player gains the priority to make a Reaction first? A: The priority is given to the blocking player. To be precise, the priority will be given to the opponent of the player who does an Action. After an attack has been declared, the other player must declare a blocker, but this does not count as a Reaction. Therefore, the first priority is on the opposing player of the one who made the attack. (Added 2015/07/14) Q: Question regarding "Caster / Block". What does "blocking with a caster" mean? It means choosing a caster that you own as a blocker, thus making it receives attack damage, regardless of whether there's a unit or not in front of it. Upon receiving attack damage, one HP of that caster will break for each 50 of that damage. In other words, 100 damage will break two HP and 150 damage will break three HP. Some players prefer blocking with one of their caster even though there are units in front of it, because they want to keep those units for strategic purpose. Category:Game Mechanics Category:F.A.Q.